


Ястреб расправляет крылья

by goldenfool (shadowkatja)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Songfic, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkatja/pseuds/goldenfool
Summary: Она умрет здесь.





	Ястреб расправляет крылья

**Author's Note:**

> Северный Флот — Поднимая знамя

Она умрет здесь, даже если умрет быстро, но она не собирается ускорять этот процесс. Ей нужно сделать всё, чтоб умирать долго и мучительно, потому что чем больнее - тем сильнее призыв.

Последняя носительница крови древнего магического рода. Первая дочь в череде бесчисленных сыновей. Женщина, на которой этот род в любом случае бы закончился — она бы вошла в чужой, взяла бы чужое имя, родила бы чужих детей.

Старое предсказание, обещавшее спасение. Предсказание, в котором древняя кровь позовет мертвых — тех, кто веками защищали свое Королевство, своих Королев. И она позовет.

Есть вещи, которые нельзя изменить и нельзя исправить.

Если бы у нее был выбор, она бы все равно выбрала сидеть здесь — на холме, с которого просматривается долина, заполненная вражескими войсками — и прощаться.

Ей никогда не хотелось прожить свою жизнь так, как подобает прожить ее женщине. Ей никогда не хотелось войти в чью-то семью бесправной вещью — она наследница. Ее никогда не хотелось разделить ложе с мужчиной, её никогда не хотелось детей.

Но все, что она может выбрать — день своей смерти: сегодня или когда город падет.

Она умрет здесь. Она умрет ради своей Королевы. Кровью она оплатит бессчетное количество ни в чем неповинных жизней — тех, кто благодаря ей останутся под этим небом. Разве может она поступить иначе? Спрятаться и трусливо ждать гибели в огне? Спрятаться и умереть от своей руки? Ей легко.

На алом полотне штандарта расправляет крылья белый ястреб. Она поднимается с колен.


End file.
